


Tranquility

by brokenspell77



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Robert Sugden, Cum Eating, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aaron Dingle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenspell77/pseuds/brokenspell77
Summary: Aaron and Robert are awake early on a Sunday morning and make the most of their time together.





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be straight up smut, but apparently Rob and Aaron are too in love and some fluffiness wound up in this story too. Ooops! I hope you like it :)
> 
> And if you want you can follow me on Twitter @brokenspell77

 

 

Aaron stepped back into the bedroom, a towel slung low on his hips, his skin still slightly damp from the shower. It was early on a Sunday morning and normally he and Robert wouldn't emerge from their room until nearly midday to fill their grumbling stomachs.

Robert would always awake later than Aaron. His husband certainly enjoyed his sleep, whereas Aaron's body clock invariably awoke him by 9am at the latest on weekends. This Sunday however he had been up at first light. He had turned back over cuddling back up to his husband hoping to nod off once again, but gave up half an hour later when he remained wide awake and it was apparent that sleep would allude him. He watched Robert sleeping peacefully for a while, unable to stop the smile as he gazed lovingly at his man.

He always believed Robert was gorgeous and sexy, but at times like this in the peace and hush, with his hair astray, face relaxed and soft breaths all he could think was that his husband was adorable. No one really got to see the softer, affectionate and loving side of Robert except for him and the knowledge that Robert let him and trusted him made a warmth spread from his heart. In return Aaron had let his own defenses down, as well as shedding his reluctance at being openly affectionate. He was happy, content and proud to kiss Robert, hold his hand and marry him in front of anyone and everyone. Eventually tearing himself away from his lover, Aaron had taken a long, relaxing shower, washing away the remnants of their activities from the previous night.

Now back in their room and removing the towel and scrubbing at his dripping hair Aaron once again viewed his husband. Robert had moved from his traditional side of the bed into the middle with his arm outstretched as if reaching out for Aaron. The bed sheet had slipped down his body, the entire expanse of Rob's back was now visible down to the where the curve of his ass disappeared underneath. Aaron couldn't help the jolt of arousal as he relished the view of his nude husband. A view he was certain he would never tire of or take for granted.

He slipped back under the covers, feeling slightly strange for being on Robert's side, he shifted up close to the sleeping man with his chest pressed up against Robert's back. His fingers ran softly over the freckles on his shoulders, a habit he had picked up long ago. He loved the freckles adorning Rob's skin and he found himself admiring them often. He regularly got lost in his own thoughts just staring at the ones that embellished his nose and cheeks.

Robert stirred and blinked rapidly as he rotated to see Aaron next to him. He smiled brightly another facet of his husband that caught and trapped Aaron in awe habitually.

''Morning'' Robert mumbled, still groggy from his slumber.

''Hey.'' Aaron smiled back before leaning down and kissing him briefly before running his fingers through soft blonde locks.

''What time is it?'' Robert asked as he rolled onto his back and gazed up at Aaron.

''Still early.''

Aaron's palm fell to Robert's chest, the tips of his fingers caressing the soft, warm skin. Their eyes found one another as his hand roamed over Rob's chest, gliding over his nipples and rib cage and down to his stomach until it reached the sheet that pooled around his lovers waist.

Robert raised his eyebrows and smirked. ''Really? You want more after last night?'' He alluded to their multiple rounds the night prior.

''You don't wanna?'' Aaron queried, it would make a change if Robert wasn't in the mood. He normally was. More so than Aaron and had frequently dragged Aaron into toilet cubicles, the garage, the portacabin and one time even in woodland so fixated on his lust and desire for his man.

''I didn't say that.'' Robert grinned as he turned to face Aaron and pulled him into a kiss. His tongue ran along Aaron's bottom lip and instantly their tongues met and strong hands pulled their naked bodies flush. Aaron's hand travelled over Robert's side and passed his hip down to his leg which was moved over Aaron's hip leaving his legs spread and Aaron grabbed a firm hold of his butt cheek. Robert grunted pushing his morning glory against Aaron's body and pulled away from their lip lock to take in his husbands brilliant blue eyes and gorgeous smile. He smiled back, but that soon faded as his lip got caught between his teeth as a finger tip ran along the crack of his ass and teased his hole.

''Stop teasing.'' Rob murmured breathless and eager for more. Aaron chuckled and mischief danced in his eyes as two fingers now brushed against Robert's entrance. He loved seeing Robert so eager and pliant.

Aaron could vividly recall the week they spent up at Home Farm together back during the affair when Robert had bottomed for the first time. He was his first. His only. It still made Aaron's heart swell and body light up that Robert had trusted him. It wasn't just the physical nature of the moment, but the emotional significance it held for them both. For Robert to let him take control, to be vulnerable it meant so much. Then to see him fall apart in the most beautiful and erotic manner was a moment in time that Aaron would cherish.

Robert keened, torn between bucking forward to rub his leaking dick against Aaron in a desperate need for friction and pushing back onto Aaron's fingers wanting them inside.

''Little worked up there, babe?'' Aaron uttered hotly into his ear.

''Aaron...'' Robert's attempt at a stern look withered fast as Aaron's fingers toyed with his asshole relentlessly, but still didn't penetrate him. ''Please?'' He begged as he chewed on his lower lip.

Aaron kissed his cheek and couldn't help but grant his needy husbands pleading request. To see Robert come apart at the seams and be so utterly lost in the throes of arousal always made Aaron's own heighten. He brought the two fingers to Robert's lips who instantly took them into his mouth, licking and sucking on them with fervour. Aaron's breath hitched at the feeling knowing how talented that tongue could be on other parts of his anatomy. Two places in particular sprung to mind, but for now he was intent on pleasing Robert.

With his fingers sufficiently wet he pushed into Robert's ass, the first fingers slipping in with ease after their exploits hours before. Rob hummed in delight as the thick digit sunk into him up to the knuckle and he pulled Aaron tighter to his body wanting him close as they resumed kissing.

Soon a second finger was inside of him too and Robert was panting and moaning with wanton desire. ''More.'' He begged as Aaron continually curled his fingers to hit his prostate.

Aaron kissed his cheek chuckling at the desperate whine as he removed his fingers from Robert to dig around the bedside drawers for the lube. Hurriedly retrieving the well used bottle Aaron slicked his rock hard dick and liberally applied more to Robert's fluttering hole. Wiping his fingers on the bed sheets Aaron kissed Robert hungrily as he guided him onto his side so his chest was pressed against Robert's back.

Robert raised his left leg, his hand supporting the long limb to keep it aloft and give Aaron full access to where he wanted him. For so long he denied that he'd ever want this, but with Aaron he wanted it. He needed it. He longed for it. He had always had a high sex drive, but since finding Aaron it had reached another level. He craved his husbands body, his lips, his beautiful eyes on him and strong calloused hands working their way all over his body. He moaned as Aaron's cock slowly slipped deeper and deeper inside and he knew Aaron was about to shake him apart until he was an incoherent satiated mess. He always does.

The pace was slow. Sensual. The gentle glide of Aaron's thrust were languid, yet deep and angled immediately to hit the spot Robert wanted. They knew each others bodies well, every detail down to freckles and scars, as well as soft spots that made their body tingle and vibrate. Aaron took advantage of one of his as he nibbled at Rob's ear, licking and sucking on the lobe. Robert leaned further into Aaron's mouth and his whole body thrummed with arousal. His walls clenched tight and a rumbled growl rushed into his ear and he couldn't hold back his gasping and panting and whispers of his husbands name.

He felt no shame in sounding so desperate and needy for his man. He felt safe with Aaron. He could be open and honest, let the veneer shatter and let Aaron own his heart and body wholly. In truth Aaron had held them in his possession for years now. The veneer that had been forged from such a young age had smashed to pieces in the wake of Aaron's whirlwind arrival into his life. Barely a month into their affair he felt the depth of their connection being more powerful than any other in his entire life. He wanted Aaron for life. He couldn't admit it back then. Now he could. And he was proud to.

Soft fingers turned him by the chin and he accepted the fierce kiss, his tongue swirling with Aaron's with equal passion and heat. The same fingers finally grasped his leaking and aching cock and began to jerk him off matching the leisurely pace that Aaron was fucking him. It was maddening , yet he rejoiced in it. His body shuddered wanting it harder and faster, his climax appearing on the horizon, but he relished this softer, sensual aspect that had crept into the sexual side of their relationship. The majority of time their sex life was desperate touches, rough and lust filled sessions where they couldn't keep their hands and lips off one another, interspersed with hard and fast quickies. Maybe that was why they both revelled in these kind of moments due to its rarity. They both felt the difference. And it went far beyond the physical, they felt it deep beneath their chests. Robert knew what he would classify it, but if he voiced the words 'making love' he knew Aaron would scoff, roll his eyes an call him 'soft lad'. But that was the best part of their relationship; he knew Aaron felt it. That he knew it. Somethings didn't need to be spoken aloud between them.

Robert reached behind and squeezed Aaron's thigh tugging him closer. Tighter. He could feel Aaron's sweaty chest slide against his own damp skin. Could feel the hairs of Aaron's legs brush against his as they entwined. His beard scratching along his jaw and neck and kisses and nips at his ear. The hot rush of breath, the low grunts and mumbled profanities of Aaron's all washing over him as every inch of Aaron's cock sent shockwaves from head to toe. His own throbbed in Aaron's fist an he knew he was going to cum soon.

''Don't stop, baby. Close. So close.'' Robert stuttered as he turned his head back to capture Aaron's lips and tongue in a messy, sloppy and tender kiss.

''Come for me, Rob.'' Aaron whispered heatedly against his lips.

Aaron's pace remained steady, Robert was pushing back into every thrust, a rhythmic slap as their bodies met, along with pushing into Aaron's hand craving for more stimulation to reach his release and with another touch to his prostate he found it. He threw his head back into the pillows as his cum unloaded in thick pools and stripes over his belly.

''Fuck! Aaron...Aaron!''

Aaron continued to stroke his twitching dick and fucking him through the high of his orgasm until he hears the light whine come from Rob's blissed out features telling him he's over sensitive now. Aaron pumped his hips, still languid and feeling Rob's spasming hole drawing him closer to the edge. Robert still dazed placed soft kisses along his neck knowing Aaron's own soft spots and Aaron's muscles grew taut as he rushed over the edge into his orgasm, his cum exploding into Robert.

Robert hummed in delight as he felt and heard Aaron reach his limit. The feeling of Aaron cumming inside of him never ceased to amaze and excite him. The sheer level of intimacy it held made his body quake and his breath catch in his throat. The sensation overwhelming and his softening and spent dick gave an appreciative twitch and a final dribble of cum. Aaron's head fell into the crook of his neck and both satisfied men basked in the after glow, enjoying the quiet, calm and intimate atmosphere. Their deep breaths soon subsided, their hearts no longer pounding. Aaron's now flaccid cock slipped out and Robert keened at the loss whilst biting his lip at the feeling of Aaron's cum dribbling from his stretched hole. Aaron collapsed beside him resting on his side as Robert led on his back, his hand blindly reaching out over the crumpled sheets eventually finding Aaron's and laced their fingers together.

''Wow.'' Robert huffed out a chuckle as he grinned brightly at Aaron.

''Enjoyed yourself did ya?'' Aaron smiled as he ran his finger tips through the cum on Robert's stomach before licking them clean.

He saw Robert's eyes spark with arousal and Aaron repeated the action only this time he brought them to Rob's mouth which opened eagerly and sucked and licked them clean tasting himself on his tongue. Aaron kissed him deeply and Robert moaned into his mouth and held Aaron's sides, thumbs stroking affectionately over the damp and soft skin. Robert breath hitched into the kiss as three fingers slipped back inside his velvet heat. Aaron pushed in deep, fingering him fast in a complete contrast to the pace set minutes beforehand and Robert gripped onto Aaron's body tightly as his prostate was stimulated. He moaned Aaron's name as his dick started to harden. Aaron pulled back from their kiss and then brought his cum covered fingers from Robert's ass to his sexually charged husbands lips. Robert sucked on them, licked them, swirling his tongue around each of them relishing the combined taste of them. He moaned erotically around the digits and his cock was now rock hard again. It didn't go unnoticed by his lover whose own cock was fully erect too.

''You're so hot.'' Aaron marvelled as he admired the sight of his lust dazed husband, a light blush coloured his face at the sentimental words, but he damn well meant them.

''So are you.'' Robert smiled adoringly. He kissed Aaron following his body down to the mattress as he straddled his hips. ''I love you.''

''Love you too.''

Robert leant over him and kissed him hungrily. He smirked down at Aaron as he quickly coated Aaron's throbbing erection with more lube and sunk back down with ease as he bottomed out whilst running his hands all over Aaron's torso. Aaron clutched at his hips and Robert looked at him with heat and devotion as he clenched around him.

''This time I set the pace.''

...................................


End file.
